


Its happy hour again

by orphan_account



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lads are down the pub when Mark gets... A little antsy shall we say. Simon gets sick of his whining and they both have an extremely private "cigarette"
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Its happy hour again

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! Don't tell me ma, 🥴Yeah idk if you like it, like it? I wanna do more i hope its alright!

Begbie spoke loudly about some bird he'd met at the volcano a few days ago. The lads had cleverly nicked the balcony seats, away from the commotion of the packed bar down below. Tommy sat beside Spud, the pair both crammed together as for some reason they were oblivious to; Sickboy had to have the space at the end of the seat beside Renton. 

Renton and Sickboy hadn't told the group yet. Well how could they with Begbie constantly on about "buftie this" and "poof that". They'd been going out for a month and a bit now. And had been pretty bloody great at keeping it a secret. Mark sat with his thigh over their entwined fingers. Sickboy giving his hand a squeeze now and then, a ritual of "im still here y'know" they'd become accustomed to. 

They'd occasionally turn to eachother and laugh, about nothing in particular really. Spud and Tommy didn't mind, they were both too afraid of Begbie to take their eyes off him while he spoke, afraid he'd lash out and panel them both. 

"Sae she's fookin' braw like, hair doon tae aboot dere, dae figure ae a fookin' model like," he barked, Renton was convinced this man was unable to speak normally. Yet somehow Spud had become so engrossed in his story.

"Teel us moar Begbie, wus she a virgin?"  
he was practically on the edge of his seat, hanging on to Begbies every last word.  
Tommy scoffed and finished his pint, offering a round to the rest of the lads.

As the blonde barreled his way down the stairs, he noticed just how packed it was. It was hard enough for him to even get a barmans attention. 

"fook its hot, aye?" announced sickboy, only really to Renton seen as spud was now Begbies lapdog.   
He took his hand out from under Rentons leg, making the man beside him turn to look at him.   
"relax ye doss cunt, am oonly takin' ma jacket off," he elbowed Mark playfully before removing the Adidas jumper, now only in the tight fitting t shirt. His biceps were exposed and Mark thought he looked fuckin delicious. 

He reached back down to take a hold of Rentons hand, but his palms were noticibly more sweaty.  
"reents that's fookin disgustan!" he took his hand away just as quickly as he'd put it there but was shocked to find Mark was currently redder than the cherry red docs the man was wearing.   
"are ye ookay? Ye look fuckin' terrible!"  
"ye am fine si, sorry," he blurted out while he wiped his hands on his jeans quickly. 

Sickboys attention was taken by Tommy returning with the drinks, he handed Begbie and Spud theirs on the far side of the table and put the duos on the table in front of sickboy. But when Simon turned around to hand Renton his pint he was greeted with a look he knew all too well.

Tonight would be more fun than Simon set out for it to be. He passed the drink to renton and smiled at him, this time firmly placing a hand on his thigh under the table instead of holding his hand. The ginger man before him physically squirmed in his seat.

"Aye catboy, Begbie's after tellin us da dae bird he had wus dae loudest he'd ever done, likesay!" Spud leaned over Tommy to portray the seemingly important message to Simon. Not noticing the hand on Rentons thigh.

Which at the moment, Renton was hastily clawing at. But Sickboys arm wouldn't budge, instead he started stroking up and down Rentons thigh and after finishing discussing the girl with spud. He turned back around to Renton and stared him down.

"yae better be good nae Rents, don't want the lads tae ken how much ae a whoore yae are, dae we?" Sickboy whispered through gritted teeth. That always got Renton, the first time he and Simon tried any sort of experimentation he found out be loved to be called things. He knew Sickboy didn't really mean it, which made it better.

" n-no si, I'll be quiet," he shot back pathetically, still trying to station the arm on his thigh.  
"Aye, then we shouldnae have ae prooblem dain?"  
Renton nodded anxiously, eyes constantly flickering between Si and Begbie, who was seemingly almost done with his story and eyeing sickboy suspiciously hoping he'd start a conversation. 

"Beggars she soonds braw, like Ursula fookin Andress. Anythin' good on at dae bar Tommy?"  
And with that the ball was rolling. Sickboy continued casual conversation with the rest, all the while continuing to tease Mark, who was growing more and more needy by the minute. It was hard to sit still and his jeans were uncomfortably tight now.

He began really gripping simons hand, trying to lead him off anywhere. He dug his nails in viciously, not enough to draw blood but enough so that Sickboy could feel it.

When Simon felt like the trio in front of him were preoccupied enough with eachother he turned back to Renton, that familiar condescending smile on his face.

"have we goat a problem, Mark?" Sickboy sneered, placing his hand tightly on Marks hip as the ginger leaned in to the touch.

"Ah have goat a fookin problem, yer teasin us and fookin oaf wit Spud and the likes. It's well shan Si," Mark attempted to intimidate Simon, but at the slight of his pupils dilating and the same predatory look he always received his voice cracked.

But Sickboy didn't act out, oh no. Of course be didn't. He just turned to the three men infront of them and excused himself.  
"Aye Mark, ye coming foar a fag?"  
Renton knew that wasn't an offer so he hopped up out of his seat and shuffled regretfully behind the bleached blonde.

Sickboy barged in to the mens room, Mark following suit. Luckily it was empty, so Sickboy turned to Renton. He felt the arousal intensifying just at the sight of him. So beautifully innocent looking, his cheeks a deep shade and his eyes glazed over.

"how the fuck am i sae lucky?" Si questioned himself. No time for softness though, he had to get back to the task that would soon be at hand.

"Nae Mark, I dinnae think what ye said tae us oot there was very kind, aye ?"  
Mark nodded shamefully.  
"Good, am no dae oonly yin den. Sae what is gonnae happen nae is yer gonnae make it up tae us, correct?"  
Mark nodded again, this time Sickboy came up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"words, Mark, use yer words." he growled.   
"yes si, a will."   
Before Mark dropped to his knees simon took him into the only stall with a door on it.

"colour?" Si whispered caringly in his ear, a major change of tone.  
"Green," Mark smiled.   
(safe words kids, always use em x)   
And with that Simon sat down, Rents kneeling infront of him, staring up at him in lustful admiration. Sickboy unbuttoned his suit trousers, his boxers came down with them two. Both rested around his ankles so Mark could get the leverage he needed.

"Cmoan Rent-boy, av no goat all dae"  
Mark sunk down slowly on Simon, taking only the tip in his mouth. He was used to it by now, although even from when they were teenagers Simon was always shockingly bigger. A low groan escaped the blonde mans mouth at the warmth he felt around him. 

Renton began moving faster, hollowing his cheeks just how Simon always liked it.   
"fuuuck yer goood."   
Sickboy had wrapped his hand around the back of Marks neck, forcing him down more until he spluttered, pulling back for air.   
Sickboy ran his thumb over Rents' spit stained lips before he leaned back down to take him into his mouth again. 

At some point down the road simon had began bucking up into his mouth, Mark knew he was close. He didn't fancy drawing it out much, unlike Simon he hated teasing.   
So he spat on the head of Si's prick and went back down. He deep throated him until he was gagging. 

He heard the blonde man choke back a scream above him and felt it as he finished in his mouth. Swallowing and wiping any excess off with his hand. 

He came up to sit on Simons lap, kissing his forehead gently.   
"yer fuckin' amazin' Mark, never fail to amaze me. So beautiful-" Mark silenced his post-orgasam ramblings and looked at him hopefully. As soon as Si caught on he smiled a wicked smile. 

"Mibbe we can have another "smoke" then, aye rents?"


End file.
